In the Office
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: INAZUMA ELEVEN GO. LEMON.   El cansancio lo estaba agobiando y no creía que saliera rápido de aquel trabajo, daba gracias al cielo que tenia a su asistente que siempre lograba ayudarlo.   REVOLUCIÓN RAIMON.


**Hola me creo Yaoi Claus y les traigo mi regalo navideño. 1313 uwwu ojala lo disfruten!**

**Advertencia: si no eres partidaria de leer lemon Yaoi apreta la crucesita roja de arriba aunque te ganaras un sape mio por que en el sumary sale po aweona x'DDDD –sape de todas maneras-**

Desde pequeño que no solo el futbol le llenaba, sinceramente si le preguntaban borracho cuáles eran sus amores en la vida, con toda esa confianza que el estado etílico te da podría afirmar que a cinco cosas. La primera obviamente el amor de su vida y con quien tenía el placer de compartir hace 10 años, Midorikawa Ryuuji, la segunda vendría siendo su familia adoptiva o sea su padre Seijirou Kira y Hitomiko. La tercera es el futbol soccer sin lugar a dudas, la cuarta la informática, no había día que no tuviera las narices metidas en una computadora, y por ultimo y no menos importante alguien que en dos años le había robado el corazón tanto a él como a su pareja, el hijo adorado que solo en bromas habían dejado pasmado el deseo que tenían por tener un niño, algún estúpido quiso deshacerse de alguien tan frágil como Masaki, ellos no harían eso, no eran estúpidos. Ellos conocían en carne propia ese sentimiento del abandono, de sentirse miserable, algo tan molesto que te desechan como si basura se tratase.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente frente a aquella pantalla tan futurista que había logrado formar, después de ser adoptado por los Kira no solo había asumido el nombre, también la responsabilidad de ese grupo financiero tan grande.

Al igual que su padre ocupaba toda la tecnología de punta. Pero para un buen propósito, traer de vuelta el futbol que le llenaba el corazón .el futbol con el que conoció a sus grandes amigos, a Endou-kun, el mejor de todos .el futbol con el que se enamoro mas y mas del trigueño con el que tenía el placer de estar desde que cerraba los ojos al dormir y ser lo primero al despertar.

-Tranquilo Hiro, este trabajo no te ganado antes, no lo hará ahora. –decía el peli verde poniendo una taza de té verde frente al pelirojo, este agradeció con la mirada mientras que se sacaba por unos minutos los lentes y relajar un poco la vista.

-gracias Ryuuji. –bebió de a poco el perfectamente hecho té.

Si, Ryuuji era su asistente, y es que su pareja no solo era el amor de su vida, era alguien perfecto para trabajar por que tenia la manía de hacer todo perfectamente, tal y como le gustaba que estuvieran las cosas. Desde algo tan cotidiano como escribir, su ortografía era tan pulcra como todo en lo que metía sus manos, hasta el té lo hacía de la manera correcta, si no fuera hombre lo hubiera mandado a ser una geisha, era tan perfecto como una, era alguien en quien confiaba plenamente.

-no hay de que! –le resto importancia mientras hacia un gesto con la mano y miraba al pelirrojo seguir bebiendo la infusión, apoyando su trasero en la mesa haciéndose equilibrio con su mano-

-estuvo delicioso, pero debo continuar con esto! No me la va a ganar. – determino, aunque se le notaba lo arto que estaba del tema.

-pero… porque no te tomas un pequeño descanso? –Propuso el de cabellos tomados con un cierto tono de voz que altero la normalidad del ambiente- digo aun nos queda un rato a solas.

-porque lo dices Ryuuji?

-mira el reloj, en un rato mas llegara Kariya… además, no sé te veo algo tenso – dijo sin ni un preámbulo en sus palabras, después de diez años como pareja sería tonto que le diera un ataque de nervios proponerle aquello.

-mmh.. Creo que deberías darme otra razón por la cual debería dejar mi trabajo a un lado. –eso ya había tirarle la positiva, eran contados con los dedos los momentos en que el de cabellos verdes tomaba la iniciativa-

Entonces el moreno sonrió de medio lado, miro hacia un lado, encima del escritorio estaba el teclado, la taza de porcelana y algunos papeles esparcidos, tomo lo delicado y lo dejo fuera de peligro bajo la atenta mirada del pálido que al parecer por arte de magia había olvidado lo tan ocupado que se encontraba segundos antes.

Vio como Midorikawa corría casi como un niño travieso y abría la puerta mirando que nadie anduviera husmeando por ahí y luego cerrándola y caminando un poco más relajado, poso sus manos a cada lado de los soportes de la silla giratoria en la que se hallaba sentado su novio y acorto cualquier distancia existente besándolo con esa pasión y esas ganas que pocas veces el transmitía, de la nada unas ganas de querer entregarse a su novio le había llegado. Hiroto siempre le daban ganas, y en los lugares más remotos, que tenía que él quisiera? Ni que nunca lo hayan hecho antes en la oficina.

No se había dado ni cuenta cuando una de sus manos se encontraba tomando el cuello de la camisa del mayor, con intensión de seguir profundizando aquel juego de lenguas que no daba tregua alguna y no era como si alguno de los dos estuviera dispuesto en tirar la toalla en aquel beso. Pero Hiroto lo alejo de un momento a otro mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Aun no respondes Ryuuji.

- porque quiero y ahora, si te gusta bien y si no, bien también –rio un poco- pero con tus problemas de erección no creo que me dejes irme dejándote asi -

maldición, habiendo millones de hombre con problemas de erección él era uno de los pocos que eso era un chiste, es más, era bastante molesto que hasta con un beso algo subido de tono tenía su gran junior despierto, era como para hacerse un gran facepalm la verdad, eso mas de alguna vez le había hecho pasar las vergüenzas de la vida que solo el burlesco de su novio se lo recordaba junto con unas risotadas, pero ahora la sonrisa con la que lo miraba y como acariciaba a gran junior por encima de la ropa era de verdad excitante.

-suspiro- tienes razón Ryuu, acabas de meterte en grabes problemas sabes? –dijo, atrayendo nuevamente esos deliciosos labios a su boca eh introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, mientras sus manos antes estáticas en los soportes ahora atraían la cintura casi femenina que con arto trabajo había formado en su novio, no pregunten tonteras. Como la hizo? por ejemplo.

El de cabellos verdes se acomodo como pudo en la silla mientras con sus habilidosas manos desabrochaba apenas el botón de aquel pantalón beige, logrado su cometido dejo la boca de Hiroto bajando rápidamente hasta aquel pantalón y tirando del cierre, bajo aquel molesto bóxer Calvin Klein dejando libre lo que le interesaba.

-como que aun no esta tan levantado… -dijo tomando la longitud entre una de sus manos y poniendo la cara más inocente que le dieron sus 23 años- debería comenzar por aquí? –le pego unas pequeñas lamidas a la punta de su adorado Gran Junior- oh… debería ser un poco más atrevido? –dijo un poco más divertido, levantando un poco el miembro de Hiroto y poner su lengua desde el inicio de los testículos y pasando su lengua condenadamente lento por toda la longitud hasta llegar a la zona antes probada-

- ryuu déjate de juegos quieres? Tu sabes cómo me gusta.

-que aburrido eres Hiro… -reclamo- podrías a verte hecho el difícil.

Y sin darle tiempo alguno de pensar alguna respuesta, el de cabellos rojos sintió como Midorikawa empezaba a estimularlo de esa manera tan particular que tenia de hacerlo, esa que le encantaba. La lengua del menor daba unas lamidas al glande mientras la mano ajena se paseaba por la longitud a gusto por unos momentos antes de que entrada de lleno por la boca del peliverde, este con su lengua ahora apretaba un poco la parte de abajo y comenzaba a hacer un vaivén ascendente en velocidad. El pelirrojo no podía más que mirar la escena que sus ojos captaban mientras de su boca escapaban algunos suspiros involuntarios… y es que su novio cuando se lo proponía podía hacerlo tan bien.

Ryuuji del mal y sus tácticas para hacerlo sentir momentáneamente el dominado en la relación.

- yo c..creo que ya despertó… -Dijo el pelirrojo alejándolo un poco y mirando que si, su sexo ahora sí que hallaba excitado, sabía que si dejaba a Ryuuji seguir jugando terminaría hiéndose, y aun no venia la mejor parte.

-yo también ya lo creo.. –dijo auto satisfecho de su hazaña y levantándose-

Hiroto tomo de la cintura nuevamente a Midorikawa, pero esta vez a diferencia de la vez anterior él se levanto, acorralando al menor entre su cuerpo y el escritorio y haciendo cada vez más pequeño el espacio casi obligando al otro a sentarse en las orillas de este. Sus manos abandonaron su cintura para también desabrochar el botón del pantalón y bajando el cierre, sacando a Reize Junior en el acto, al parecer Ryuuji no tenía nada de que burlarse, el estaba en el mismo estado eréctil que él.

Había algo que Hiroto le encantaba hacer, algo que quizás solo él y los muy muy muy cercanos a ryuuji habían tenido la oportunidad de apreciar, su cabello suelto. Algo tan sencillo como eso.

En el mismo momento que atrajo de la nuca nuevamente a su hombre para seguir besando aquellos adictivos labios, la mano que instantes antes se hallaba en la nuca, con esa habilidad y practica que los años le habían dado soltó la traba que sostenía el cabello verde, este caía como cascada por los hombros del moreno, haciendo contraste hasta aproximadamente un poco mas debajo del pecho, siendo más precisos un poco antes de la cadera.

Si por alguna de esas razones de la vida, querían preguntar dónde estaba su otra mano, pues fácil. Se encontraba haciéndole unas pequeñas caricias al demandante Reize junior como a Gran junior ambos a la vez, recibiendo unos pequeños quejidos que se escapan involuntariamente de los labios de Midorikawa, le fascinaban de sobre manera, le encantaba oír esos suspiros, esos gemidos o cualquier sonido que el pudiese producir en su amado.

Sus besos empezaron a escaparse de los labios de ryuuji para ir besando parte del cuello y quijada, ese alto cuello del beatle no lo dejaba morder a gusto el cuello, bueno que ya arto marcado lo tenía… podría decirse que el otro usaba esa prenda para tapar sus mañas.

-Ryuu… quieres qu… -ni siquiera pudo terminar de preguntar cuando los besos de Ryuuji le interceptaron-

-¡te demoraste mucho! –le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho mientras se daba vuelta y se sacaba la chaqueta blanca que usaba siempre, dejándola un poco mas allá por encima del escritorio.

El pelirrojo quedo un tanto descolocado con la acción del otro, pero no le desagrado para nada, lo acomodo un poco sobre el escritorio inclinándolo hacía abajo con ello bajando también los pantalones con bóxer, empezó a dilatar la entrada, moviendo su dedo al interior del otro con movimientos circulares por dentro, escuchando unos pequeñísimos gemidos por parte del otro, cuando creyó ya haber dejado todo bien, saco su dedo con cuidado.

Acaricio la cintura aun un poco levantada ya que el menor se encontraba sostenido con ambos antebrazos en el escritorio, el de cabellos rojos la despejó un poco de ese beatle, jugó con alguna de las puntas verdosas…

-H-hiro… puedes entrar de una vez? –soltó un algo desesperado Ryuuji. Bien, lo había conseguido.

-hai hai… -otra cosa que le fascinaba era cuando le pedía.

Tomo a Gran Junior y fue introduciéndolo por aquel portal, sintiendo al instante la humedad y lo estrecho que estaba ahí. Empezó a moverse de a poco, tomando las caderas de Ryuuji para ir formando las continuas embestidas, el roce producido por tal acción iban nublando más la razón.

-H…hiro –soltó entre tanto movimiento- ¡m..mas!

Y él como era un hombre taaan obediente, no hizo más que aumentar la rapidez, escuchando ese sonoro sonido de la piel chocar, con una de sus manos empezó a también masturbar a Reize Junior.

-MmMmmh… -escucho- Uhhmmm… - aah! Música para sus oídos, definitivamente.

Sentía como las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro y cuerpo, el calor estaba muy elevado en ellos, podía sentirlo por la calidez de Midorikawa, sus gemidos definitivamente aumentaban sus ganas de seguir aumentando el ritmo, quería oírlo gritar si era posible.

El de cabellos sueltos se encontraba con sus manos juntas, apretando una con la otra literalmente, mientras intentaba lo más posible reprimir cualquier sonido que pudiese atraer al personal fuera de aquellas 4 paredes, pero se le estaba haciendo casi imposible, si había algo que Hiroto siempre lograba era hacerlo subir el tono de voz, de una uh otra manera. Sintió como se acodaba en su espalda y le respiraba en el cuello, mientras aumentaba aun más la velocidad de su mano… ¡RAYOS!.

-Ahh! H..hiro… d..deja de hacer eso! –pero que estaba diciendo! Si él no quería que se detuviera! Para nada.

-seguro? –le hablo al oído y luego su lengua jugaba lentamente con el lóbulo de la oreja contraria, OH POR DIOS POR QUE LE HACIA ESO! Intentaba negar simplemente moviendo la cabeza.

Esa había sido una clara prueba de que estaba logrando su objetivo, a si que decidió empezar a hacer las embestidas más lentas, pero profundas intentando entrar lo más posible, el de cabello largo se mordía el labio inferior sin un buen resultado, se notaba que su cuerpo tenía un 0% de hacerle caso.

-UhhmmmMM! Uhhhmmmmmm

-e..eso Ryuu… grita… quiero escucharte…

-que no s..oy tu puta maldición! AAHH! BRUTO! –soltó ya que en cuanto había mencionado lo de puta Hiroto volvió a aumentar el movimiento drásticamente… no dije yo que siempre lo lograba?

Se irguió otro poco sentía que pronto se iría , quería embestirlo mucho más rápido de lo que lo había estado haciendo anteriormente, el continuo jadeo de Ryuuji le daba entender que el también sentía que pronto seria el momento, asi que sin pensarlo mucho siguió hasta que una corriente eléctrica empezó a correrle la columna vertebral.

-H..hiro e-estoy por irme…

Un sonoro y ronco gemido se escapo de los labios de ambos, sin que pudiera responder siquiera sintió como su mano se humedecía al igual que Midorikawa que su interior era llenado por aquel liquido tan cálido, la esencia de Hiroto estaba en su ser nuevamente, respiraron con dificultad mientras Kira salía del cuerpo ajeno y abrasaba el cuerpo bajo suyo, cerrando los ojos unos momentos y dándole un tierno beso en la espalda para luego levantarse nuevamente.

Después de ese momento de relajación extrema, en que cualquier tipo de tención se había ido por completo, Midorikawa se levanto totalmente y apoyo sus brazos en los hombros de su hombre y solo podían ver el rostro jadeante del otro, aquella pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Midorikawa hicieron que Hiroto con un impulso los hiciera nuevamente suyo, como lo había hecho durante todo el rato que se "tomaba un descanso" por estar "tenso" según el de cabello largo, nada podría opacar este momento… nada.

-¡HIROTO-SAN! ¡MIDORIKAWA-SAN! HOY POR FIN KIRINO-SEMPAI ME INV… -venia tan contenta que ni siquiera toco la puerta, había corrido desde una cuadra después de Raimon solo para contarles las buenas a sus tutores… pero estando Hiroto todo despeinado, Midorikawa con sus cabellos por cualquier parte y sin pantalones no era el mejor ambiente- Aaaarg! Es que no pueden estar un día sin tener sexo! – pregunto un poco desconcertado, pero ya verles el trasero no era nada raro-

-aam… es que con Ryuuji nos amamos mucho? –dijo algo nervioso el pelirrojo-

-saben? Tenía algo importante que contarles-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados- pero con esta oficina con aroma a genitales solo dan ganas de salir corriendo –dijo mirando para afuera y dispuesto a cerrar la puerta-

-Espera un poco Kariya! –Dijo ahora el peliverde- quieres contarnos en una pastelería comiendo pastel de fresas?

-mínimo después de este numerito… -termino de cerrar la puerta.

-un día te comprare un vestido y zapatos de tacón, ahí sí que pareceríamos una familia feliz –acoto el pelirrojo estando en su teatro mental de los 3 caminando de la mano con Kariya en medio y ryuuji con un suave brillo labial y mostrando esas hermosas piernas que tenia.

-era para reírse? –enarco una ceja- seré gay pero no travesti Kira.

-¡te hubieras visto bien! –hablo terminando de arreglarse los pantalones y observando que ryuuji terminara de arreglarse los suyos.

-si cielito… también andaré por la casa con solo un delantal y me pondré un baby doll y medias ligas fíjate –ironizo el de cabellos largos negando con la cabeza, abrió un poco la ventana para ventilar, se coloco su chaqueta y salieron de la oficina, con un aun sonrojado Kariya.

-aun parece que hubiera pasado un torbellino por ustedes –el menor atrajo a Midorikawa del beatle, y le arreglo un tanto el cabello, peinándolo con una cola, Ryuuji lo ayudo colocándose el elástico naranja.

-kariya, cierto que Ryuuji algún día debería salir con nosotros vestido de mujer? No te emocionaría que fuera como tu mamá? –decía sonriendo queriendo escuchar la opinión de "su hijo"-

-¡deja de insistir con eso! –soltó un apenado Midorikawa-

-Midorikawa-san de mujer?... esta delirando no? –le pregunto al de cabello largo-

-desde los 14 que le da con lo mismo… -suspiro.

-puaj! Podrían ir al baño primero! Lávense esas manos insalubres!

Y asi las tres figuras masculinas desaparecieron en cuanto entraron al baño para asearse antes de salir del edificio en el que se encontraban, para ir a la pastelería favorita de Kariya que se encontraba unas cuadras mas haya.

No que nada podía perturbar el momento post hacer el amor? JA! ILUSOS!****

**IMPORTANTEEEEEE! Este sano OneShort nació por una conversación con mi amiga Hanatsu, se lo dedico a ella : DDDDDD!**

**promesa cumplida! –mira el relog y son las 23: 55- NO DEJARE DE SER MIDORIKAWAXRYUUJI *AAAAAA*!**

**TT_TT PUTA LA WEAA! MIS PAPAS CERRARON LA PUERTA CON LLAVE Y SE QUEDARON CON EL MODEM DE INTERNET!**

**Con mucho mucho PERO mucho amor, MidorikawaxRyuuji.**

**pd: tengo unas ganas de hacer un fic de la familia feliz por dios *-* pobre Kariya wn, los papitos que se gasta [ya quisiera tener unos asi *¬*~]. **


End file.
